HackMatrix:ProjectDraco
by Priestess of Anubis
Summary: Chapter 2 up. Please review if you read. I am open to suggestions!
1. Default Chapter

****

_Summary_: 21 years ago the Merovingian created a being that was half program, half human. But then a problem occurred. The human he used died, but her mind was saved as a file because of the programming he mixed with it. The being went insane, so Mero decided to alter the programming to make her into a baby and block out her human memories. Two years after that incident she disappeared. Now, 18 years later, he finds her going to college in Britain. He then sends the Twins to go keep an eye on her while she finishes her last year in college, then bring her to Le Chateau.

A/N: _*Update*_ _I have fixed this chapter thanks to help from _**Kit19**_. Also, I have added a full summary because the little one that appears with the fic sucks._

This is my first Matrix fic. Yes, I'd guess it's a Mary-Sue, but I like reading them, so there's gotta be others in the world who like them, too. Also, I have never been to a college dorm before, so I don't know how they look. I'm just going by imagination.

**Disclaimer:** _If I owned the Matrix Reloaded, the Twins would be tied to a bed with permanently broken pelvic bones! Alas, they're not, so I don't own it._

****

Key: 

'… Yadda, yadda…' Represents thought**. **

'…_Blah, blah, blah…'_ Represents telepathic Twin speech

****

Chapter 1: Enter Draco

A young albino woman is sitting in her dorm room on her bed reading a Dean Koontz novel. She resides in the co-ed dorm area, so the room is a bit bigger then normal ones. When you walk in the door there's a medium sized living room, behind there, under an archway and up 2 steps is the kitchen, to the right of the living room is the girls room with adjoining bathroom, and to the left is the boys room with an adjoining bathroom. The boys' room is currently untenanted.

The phone on the nightstand next to her bed rings. She looks at it curiously, wondering who would call her, then picks it up on the third ring. The overly cheery voice of Marie assails her sensitive ears and she cringes slightly. 

"This is Marie at the front desk. There are two new students joining the school and all the men's dorm rooms are filled. The principal, after speaking with them, believes you are the best candidate to room them with. When can you come down to get them?"

The albino raises an eyebrow in curiosity and smiles a bit.

"I can be down in 10 to 15 minutes."

"Alright, they will be waiting by the right hand door entrance." She hangs up before the albino can say anything else.

'I wonder who is moving in… Marie didn't say much about them at all…' She speculates to herself as she gets up and begins the ten minute long journey from her room to the office.

She finally gets to the glass-plated door that is labeled right dorm entrance, then pauses. Her eyebrows shoot up as she spots her new roomies through the glass. Albino twins with dreadlocks. 'What the...?' They have their backs turned to her, but as she shakes herself out of her shock they turn to face her. Acting like they didn't just affect her she takes the last few steps to the door, opens it, and then walks through. They eyeball each other for a moment with raised eyebrows. 

'That's freaky, scary, and damn strange…'

She bows her head slightly to them.

"I am Draco. Follow me."

She waits for them to grab their luggage, one suitcase, a duffelbag and a small box each, then heads to her, now their, dorm room. When they get there she holds open the door for them so they can get in, then walks to the middle of the living room.

"Ok, here's the layout: There's your rooms," She points to her left, "over there is my room," She points to her right, "and back there is the kitchen. The kitchen is fully stocked with fresh food, and the two mini-refrigerators are stocked with a small collection of alcohol and a lot of soda. If you can't find anything you need, either it's not there, or you can come and get me to find it, ok?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please review and tell me what you think so far. I'm always open to constructive criticism and any improvement ideas that anyone can come up with.

Thank you!


	2. II

****

A/N_: Ok, here's the next chapter to those people who reviewed… Also I'd like to note that, unless I get some really good comments from people, I won't put up another chapter if I don't get at lease 6 reviews for this. Also:_

'………' is thoughts

****

'*………..' One telepathy

'**………' Two telepathy

Disclaimer: _As stated in the first chapter, if I owned it, the Twins would be tied to a bed with permanently broken pelvic bones. They aren't so I obviously don't own it._

****

Reviewers:

**Lor**: Well thank you for saying that. I feel special now. ^_^ Thank you for being the first one to review my story, kudos to you!

****

magician4563: Sorry the first chapter was kinda boring. The second most likely will be as well. Although I have the third chapter planned out with a fight scene in a club, so hopefully it will pick up from chapter 3. Anyway, thank you for being kind enough to review, even though it was boring and dull…

****

Ariadiliel: Yeah, I think I understand what you are trying to say. Like I said, I've never been to a college dorm, so I don't know what they look like. Although the setup with the kitchen is essential to a future event in another chapter. Thank you for your input, though, it is highly appreciated.

****

Chapter 2

Quality Time

Draco turns around to face them. "You never told me your names…"

They stare at her with an identical look on both their faces, a slight smirk with a raised eyebrow, before they reply.

"I am Adrian," The one on the left says, "but you may call me One. He," He points to his brother, "is Neil, but you may call him Two."

Draco frowns slightly when he says the nouns referring to himself and his brother. He pauses slightly, and says the nouns like he is unfamiliar with saying them. She shakes this feeling off though, and studies them closely.

They simultaneously raise their eyebrows, as One asks, "Something the matter…?"

Draco taps her fingertips on her lips in thought. "No, just seeing if there is a difference between you two…"

Two smirks. "It is nearly impossible to…" He starts. "… Find a difference between us." One finishes.

Draco snaps her fingers as she grins mischievously. "I've found one."

One's eyebrows furrow as Two's head tilts to the side slightly. "Well…?" They say at the same time.

"Your rings. One has a silver thumb ring with one diamond on his left hand. Two also has a silver ring, but it has two diamonds and it is on his right hand. I saw them earlier when I had introduced myself, but didn't really pay attention to the stones or the side they're on until now."

One and Two glance at each other with amused expressions. They mock-clap. "That is very observant. Most people…" One begins, then Two finishes, "… Never notice our thumb rings at all."

Draco smiles slightly. "Thank you. I observe as much as I can of anything I see." She bows slightly, then turns to the direction of her room. "Well, I'll be in my room if you need anything, knock loudly." She unlocks and opens the door, enters, then locks it behind her. 

A few moments of shuffling are heard, then music begins to drift out through the gaps in the doorjamb. They hear the steady rhythm of trance music echoing in the undecorated room. The twins glance at each other, then head to their room. The walls are painted white, with black metal bunkbeds and a medium sized closet with two small dressers on each side of it. 

****

'Well, at least the walls are white…'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So… Horrible, good, how was it?

You know you want to press the review button, so why are you reading this?! Stop stalling and review!!!!!


End file.
